


Founder's Keepers

by mhunter10



Series: Fratboy Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian experiences his first night out with the bros





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to combine a couple of your prompts :3

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Mickey said, walking over to Ian and Abbie's table. He kissed Ian on the lips before he could say anything. "Meeting ran over."

Ian frowned a little, looking at the time. "You've basically missed lunch. I gotta get going in ten minutes."

"He said he was sorry," Abbie chimed in, finishing off her friend's pudding.

Mickey winked at her then tried to look pathetic for Ian, while actively stealing his leftover fries.

"You guys are actually the worst people." Ian shook his head.

Both Mickey and Abbie leaned in and kissed either cheek.

"I can make it up to you on Founder's day," Mickey explained.

"What what day?"

"Kinda like celebrating our fraternity birthday, dude. We got it all planned out! It's gonna be sick, man!"

"Sick, brother," Abbie snorted. Ian gave her a look and she shrugged, gathering her stuff.

"And how is that--"

"Fun for you?" Mickey laughed, seeing Ian’s surprised expression. "Two words, my guy. Karaoke. Night," he said, holding up two fingers.

"Oh."

Ian didn’t know what to say. It was obvious Mickey was really excited about it by the way he was flashing his cute smile, but he didn’t want to admit that he wasn't exactly the best singer in the world. And what would Mickey think if he declined to go? So, he put on a small smile and nodded.

"Sounds cool, Mick." It wasn’t a full lie. Maybe like a tiny half one. Spending a night out with Mickey did sound like a good time and the rest of the guys were growing on him.

"Cody says you're invited, too, Abs," Mickey informs her.

She perked up, blushing slightly. "I...alright, yeah. I'll be there." She tucked her curly hair behind her ear and smiled to herself. Ian liked that his best friend was so happy.

Later on as they walked to the science building, Abbie caught Ian’s arm and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" He'd been lost in thought.

She stopped them right outside their lecture hall. "What?"

"What?"

"Ian." She gave him a flat look. "What is up with you? You've been weird since lunch. So what if he was late?"

Ian shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

Ian sighed, crossing his arms and bowing his head. "Icannsig."

"What's that, mumbles?"

Ian looked around at other students passing them. "I...can't sing."

Abbie waited. She blinked at him and when he didn’t burst out laughing and say "Got'em!", she figured there was more to his confession.

"And Mickey only fucks really really good singers?"

Ian had to chuckle. "That would be my luck." They went inside and found seats near the back, fully intent on continuing their conversation. "No. I don’t know. I know it's no big deal, but I don't want Mickey to know."

"That instead of a beautiful singing voice, you got a big dick? How tragic." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm so glad we're friends. I really feel good talking to you," Ian deadpanned.

"Okay, look. I get it. You wanna impress him, but do you want to lie to him so early in the relationship?"

"It's not a lie. I'm just not admitting I would rather run through this campus naked than try and sing in front of him."

Abbie snorted. "I'm not sure what I'd pay to see more."

Ian had to smile at his friend, who knew he needed to laugh and not worry. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Go and have fun with your man. I'll do the singing for both of us," Abbie said, smiling.

"Now that, I have to see."

She hit him. "We all have to make sacrifices. I have no tits, therefore, I sing. It's science."

Ian wished it were that simple. Still, he appreciated her friendship, despite what he said sometimes. He tried to focus and take notes, but he kept thinking about disappointing Mickey.

The rest of the week passed and finally it was the dreaded event. Ian took a few deep breaths, as they entered the local bar. Mickey’s chapter had rented out the space along with a sorority Ian knew to be the one that turned his best friend down. That was all he needed to know.

Abbie groaned. It was going to be a long night for both of them. She linked their arms as they ventured further inside.

"Who knows, maybe Mickey can’t sing either."


	2. Chapter 2

Holy hell, did Abbie turn out to be wrong. So, so fucking wrong.

"Fuck," Ian muttered, eyes glued to the stage where the guys and Mickey were singing their hearts out to what sounded like a 90s boy band mash-up. And they were actually being very serious about it, for a bunch of frat bros. Even their movements were in-sync. God, the irony.The other guys in the audience wanted to be them, the girls wanted to fuck them, yadda yadda....

"I'm so screwed." Ian groaned, putting his head on the table and almost spilling their drinks. Abbie yelped, saving her Manhattan. "What am I gonna do?"

She shoved her straw towards his mouth. "Sip," she instructed. He took several. "Good. Now, just breathe and relax. Maybe he doesn't expect you to sing."

"You don’t have the best track record right now, girlfriend."

"Look, I'm not drunk enough yet to worry about you and these wanna-bitches, okay?"

"Why are you trying to impress them anyway?" Ian asked, looking at the menu of bar food. If he was eating, he couldn’t be singing.

"I'm not." She crossed her arms and held her head up. "I'm trying to make them think I'm trying to impress them so that when I actually impress them they'll be impressed that I'm not impressed by them anymore."

Ian blinked. "Did I just get Ted-Talked?"

Abbie laughed into his sleeve. "That's not a thing, Ian."

Ian shrugged. He was beginning to calm down a bit, just hanging with his best friend. He knew she meant well, but this was his problem. He could maybe fake a sore throat, or his own death.

"Do you think Mickey will get us some wings?"

"Why?"

"Because he's coming over here,"

Ian didn’t have time to run.

"Oh my God, we killed it up there, man! Did you see?"

Ian genuinely smiled. Mickey’s boyish pride was infectious. Somehow he looked extra good in his backwards cap and cut-off sleeves. He was adorable.

"You guys sound pretty good together," Ian agreed, nodding. "When’s the album drop?"

Mickey chuckled, leaning down to capture his lips. "No album yet, but I'll run it by the guys for our charitable venture."

"No clue what any of that means."

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"What else is on the list?"

"Nude calendar," Mickey answered without missing a beat.

Ian and Abbie's mouths popped open.

"I have...questions." Ian tried to imagine if he would be okay with other people seeing his boyfriend in all his glory on glossy print. It quickly occurred to him that he hadn’t been around to stop him before so was it really an issue? Also, what month did Mickey do?

Mickey bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, but did not provide answers. Some of the guys came over and nodded towards Ian and Abbie, as they slapped Mickey’s shoulder and back.

"When are you up, Milkovich?" Petey hung his arm around Mickey’s neck and gave Ian a high five.

Everybody looked over, as one sorority girl thought she could hit Demi Lovato's high notes. She was mistaken. Abbie snorted, ruthlessly enjoying the performance. Ian tried not to judge too harshly, considering he sounded like a train running over some bagpipes. Not even the shower helped him belt out tunes.

"I think in a little bit, bruh. You ready for your solo debut?" Mickey teased his friend.

"You know it, son!" Petey pretended to hold an ear piece in his ear like Britney.

"I think I'm up right before you, Mick," Abbie said.

"Sweet, Abs! Can't wait," he encouraged her.

Ian did a double take, staring like he'd been betrayed.

"What?" She mouthed and finished her drink, loudly slurping at the ice.

Now Mickey was looking at Ian with a small smile, expecting him to say he'd signed up but he'd rather sign up for the army right to the front lines.

"I'm gonna...I, uh...Is anyone else hungry? I'm hungry," he stammered, looking away from Mickey’s fallen face. Abbie patted his knee under the table.

Ian watched as several more people and groups got up to sing. Tito led the guys to Uptown Funk, Cody and Tommy did a country duo, and even Petey's Dream On wasn’t bad. The girls killed Toxic, followed by some Katy, Spice Girls and Gaga. He couldn’t eat anymore wings and was nervously picking at cold fries. Every time Mickey came over to check in with him, or looked at him from the stage he wanted to crawl away. It was definitely noticeable that he was avoiding something, Ian just hoped he didn’t think it was him.

He cheered Abbie on as she took the stage. Cody gave her a thumbs up and a howl. It was awesome how supportive he was of her, and Ian wished he knew how Mickey would react but he couldn't face it. She began to sing Cyndi's Time After Time, and Ian loved her even more. She hit every note and nuance and the crowd was going crazy. He was really proud of her. He was being such a killjoy, he hated it. When she finished, he stood and clapped for her. Cody picked her up and spun her around, kissing her hard. Ian swallowed when he saw Mickey watching them, feeling guilty for ruining the night. But what could he do now? It was too late.

Mickey thanked everyone for coming, reminding them to not be idiots and get back to campus in one piece. He then nodded and the instrumental to Lonely No More by Rob Thomas started to play. Ian had thought he sounded good with his bros, but now that he was by himself Ian was stunned. He hung on every word that came out of his mouth and couldn't believe the incredible presence he had. The crowd was clapping by the chorus and Ian’s smile was permanent. When Mickey winked at him, moving his hips to the music, Ian could feel the boner in his pants. His desire not to sing was totally overshadowed by his desire for the fratboy singing his heart out in a bar.

Ian’s face hurt by the time Mickey was done. He came off the stage and right to him, kissing him with tongue.

"You were amazing," Ian breathed against his mouth when they parted.

Mickey chuckled. "Thanks, dude. Let's get out of here." He took Ian’s hand. Ian followed, making sure Abbie was with Cody before leaving. 

They got back to campus and to the house, shedding clothes as they climbed the stairs to Mickey’s room. They went slow, Mickey focusing on Ian and his pleasure til they were both spent.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Ian said quietly. Mickey was running his fingers through his hair as he laid on his shoulder.

Mickey hummed. "Don't worry about it, bro. I take it you're not a fan of karaoke?"

"I am as long as I don't have to sing," Ian admitted.

Mickey laughed but it wasn't mean. "That bad?"

"Shitty genes, I guess. I was terrified you wanted me to get up there."

"I figured when you opted for stuffing your face," Mickey teased to lighten the mood. "I don't care if you sound like an American Idol audition, I just wanted you to have a good time."

"I know." Ian sighed. He had to do something. He thought for a second then pulled the sheets up over his head. "Don't laugh."

"What are you doing? Ian?"

Ian sang the first thing he could think of from under the comfort of Mickey’s covers. When he finished, it was quiet, so he poked his head out. Mickey was grinning at him fondly.

"That was the best version of Itsy-Bitsy Spider I've ever heard," he told him. He pressed his lips to Ian’s forehead then kissed his lips softly.

Ian kissed him back. It was a start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who your fav bro is or more prompts if you want more of this :3


End file.
